


Sheets

by missxip69



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dirty Jokes, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, One True Pairing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Jokes, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual inuendos, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, inuendos, otp, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: OTP Prompt found on Pinterest:"I'm not making your bed, Iwa-chan."•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Sheets

Iwaizumi had been not-so-subtly hitting on his best friend for the last three months.

The idiot has yet to understand that fact.

"Yo! Stupidkawa!" He yells to his friend, walking up beside him.

"Iwa-chaaan! Your nicknames are so hurtful!" Oikawa whines, throwing himself at the teen, putting all of his weight on his back.

"You're heavy, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi groans, detaching himself from Tooru. "Hey, you're coming over for dinner tonight, right?"

"Ooh, what're we having?" Oikawa asks excitedly.

"Ramen and shrimp," he says.

"YAAY!" The brunette cheers, throwing his hands in the air, "I want cake too!" 

Hajime makes a face. "Disgusting! You'll eat all of that in one meal?! They don't even go together!"

"We don't either, Iwa-chan, but we still work!" Oikawa sticks out his tongue at his best friend. "Now let's get going! I'm so excited~" he giggles, skipping forward.

*

"Thanks, Mom! Dinner was great," Hajime calls down the stairs before gently shutting his bedroom door.

Oikawa is currently sprawled out on his floor, his shirt snaked up to show off his bare back as he watches TV, his feet flipping around rhythmically in the air.

"I heard Karasuno beat Nekoma, finally," Iwaizumi says, flopping down onto his bed.

"Oh, god, I bet Chibi-chan and Kageyama-kun are over the moon," he rolls his eyes.

"Kind of wishing we were in their spots right now," he mutters.

"Yeah... but hey, at least we still have each other," Oikawa says, a small blush covering his cheeks.

A long silence floats down on them, and Iwaizumi finds his eyes drifting over to Oikawa's sad, beautiful chocolate eyes, his messy hair, his flawless skin...

The most he and Tooru have ever done is hold hands. But his body aches for so, _so_ much more.

He frequently dreams of Tooru moaning underneath him, crying out his name as they both come undone.

"Hey, Iwa-chan--"

Hajime leans forward, capturing those dreadfully alluring, supple lips. Oikawa makes a surprised gasp, and Iwaizumi uses that to thrust his tongue inside that moist mouth.

The sound of wet kisses fills the air, and when they finally pull away with a smack, a line of spit connects their lips.

"Hajime..." Tooru whimpers as Iwaizumi delves back in, kissing him as he turns Tooru over on his back, settling in between parted thighs. "Mmn!" Oikawa moans wantonly when his friend presses his crotch against his still clothed hips.

Breaking apart carefully, Iwaizumi gives a careful, experimental thrust, to which Tooru's whole face turns bright red, as he looks to the side, exposing his neck.

Iwaizumi leans in, licking and suckling on Oikawa's pulse point, earning several gasps and groans in response. "Iwa...chan...! Iwa! Oh, god!"

"I bet," he leans up, pressing a chaste kiss to those swollen lips, "you'd look adorable," another kiss, "grasping at the sheets on my bed," he turns his kissing back to the exposed neck, sucking until a mark is formed. Heat pools in his groin when he realizes that the mark will be seen by everyone at school tomorrow.

"I'm not making your bed, Iwa-chan," comes the soft reply, Oikawa wiggling his butt against Hajime's hardness. "Especially not after this," he says, his fingernails tracing up and down the man's back. "I think," he presses a kiss to Iwaizumi's lips, "I'll be hurting a little too much tomorrow, if you know what I mean."

And yes, Iwaizimi did know what Tooru meant.

...repeatedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment. Kudos. Bookmark. Subscribe!!
> 
> Love you guys.


End file.
